In a wireless system, different methods may be used to extend the range of signals. For example, one or more relays may be used to receive and retransmit signals between a mobile station and a wireless system. Various communication methodologies may be used with such relays, such as the use of orthogonal channels for communication on different relay links. However, these methodologies may result in system inefficiency. Accordingly, it is desirable that such inefficiencies be addressed.